The maid
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: Sango started working as a maid in a millonarie´s house where she is going to find love? and a lot of troubles... SxM  READ AND REVIEW!


**I DO NOT OWN "INUYASHA" OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**** ONLY THE STORY IS MINE.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE MAID**

_By __Mahiara__Hiteru_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter one**

**The new maid**

Miroku was a twenty three-year-old man. He had dark hair and very beautiful blue eyes; he was really good looking. He was also rich so he had the girls he wanted wherever he went to.

He studied lows in a very expensive university that his father paid every month.

He lived with his father and his older brother, Bankotsu, who was so similar to him except for his long hair.

The house was just too big and luxurious sited in the middle of the city of New York.

Like everyone can see he did not need anything.

_RING!!! RING!!!_

The damn awakener again, like every day at six o´clock. Miroku woke up and took any clothes to go to take a fast shower. When he had finished he went down stairs and got into the kitchen where his father and brother were having breakfast.

-Good morning.

-Good morning Bankotsu- Said Miroku sitting at the table. –Good morning father- Said to the man that was reading the newspaper.

-Good morning son.

-You have to do an exam today, don´t you? - Asked his brother.

-Yes, I have.

-So? - Asked Bankotsu with his arms around Miroku´s shoulders.

-So, what? - Asked Miroku.

-Have you studied?

-Of course. I´ve studied so hard, silly. I was awake till two o´clock to read again everything.

-Better for you. – Said Bankotsu smiling.

-Boys- Said his father to attract their attention. The brothers looked at their father. –Now I will go to the Mrs. Kaede´s funeral. She has been our maid for twenty-five years.

-I´d like to go but I have to go…

-I know Miroku. It´s okay. You must go to do the exam. - Said drinking his everyday coffee. –You will come with me Bankotsu.

-Yes, of course. - Agreed. –I´m going to take a shower, see you then dad. - Said getting out of the kitchen. –Oh, and, good luck with the exam brother.

-Thanks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Well people you have finished the exam so you can go home. Have a nice weekend.

-Bye professor. - A general muttered from the students.

-Hey Miroku.

-Hi Inuyasha. How was your exam? - Asked to his best friend.

-Very good and I deserved it ´cause i´ve studied a complete week for this. - Miroku laughed.

-Are you going to do something tonight or tomorrow at night? - They were just getting out of the building and started walking for the street.

-Yes, I have told you. I have to go to my Grandpa´s funeral in Texas. It was time; he was almost a hundred year old.

-Talking ´bout funeral, have I told you that Mrs. Kaede died? - Asked sad because he had grown with that woman he knew her from when he was born.

-Don´t you tell me…- Said Inuyasha sadder about Kaede´s death that his Grandfather one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-I´ve arrived! - Shouted Miroku but nobody answered; nobody was home. –It is not even the gardener…- He sighed. He threw his bag to the sofa and went into the kitchen, and then he opened the fridge and took something to eat.

The ringer was ringing; Miroku went to the front door and opened it.

Outside was a girl with a big bag in one of her hands and a little cat in the other one.

-Hello- She said.

-Hello- Said Miroku confused. –Can I help you?

-Yes- Answered. –I´m gonna start working here today as a maid.

-I´ve no noticed of that-

-And who are you? - Asked the girl.

-I am Miroku- He answered calmly.

-Oh, so you must be the younger son. Well, see, I am Sango and your father has accepted me for this work. I thought you know about that. Hasn´t he told you anything?

-OK Sango. See I am going to call my father and I am going to ask him if that´s true, do you agree?

-Yeah, of course- Said the girl trying not to lose calm. She waited sitting in the step of the front door with her little pussycat on her lap. Miroku took his cell phone and called his father. Nothing personal but it was not going to be the first time someone come to the house with some pretext like the girl´s one to rob something from the house.

-Hello Miroku, what´s up?

-See father, there´s a girl outside and she told me she must start working today here as maid, do you know something about that? – Asked by the phone while he was looking at the girl in the door who seemed being singing.

-Oh, yes, but tell me how the girl is and what´s her name- Answered his father.

-Well she in named Sango, she told me. And she´s brunette with long hair, brown eyes and she is also really beautiful- His dad laughed.

-No doubt, Miroku. She is the new maid. Give her a bedroom and show her the house, tell her the rules and whatever. That was all?

-Yes, bye.

-Bye- The call finished. Miroku looked again to the girl before he went to where she was sited.

-Well, Sango come in I am going to lead you to your bedroom- He started walking and Sango followed him.

-So, I was right. I am not a liar- Said she staring at his back.

-Yeah, now I know that. Sorry- He got up stairs and started walking for a hall there were just a lot of doors everywhere.

-I will get lost- Said Sango looking to each side of the hall.

-You will be okay- Sango started walking faster to get beside Miroku. Then he stopped. –Well, this is your bedroom from now- Opened the door and went in. Sango got in too. –I am two doors to the left- Said the boy smiling.

-OK- She left her cat on the floor and then she sited on the bed.

-Tell me Sango, how old are you? - Sango looked at his face.

-Nineteen, till next weekend.

-Your so young- Said Miroku.

-You´re eighty? - Asked Sango. Miroku laughed.

-No, but I thought the new maid was gonna be fifty years old at least- Sango nodded staring at the floor where her cat was running across the door. –I´ll let you put your clothes and things in order here. See you at the dinner.

-At the dinner?

-Yes. You are not going to start working today so you are going to have dinner with us, don´t you want to?

-No problem- Accepted.

-OK. See you then- He closed the door behind him. And started going to the living room to watch television or something. Thinking about that beautiful new maid.

**TO BE ****CONTINUE****…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello!**

**A new ****fanfic**** about this couple.**** Hope you all like it.**

**Next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**I have no much to say, so you know, do a REVIEW to make me know what you think about it!**

**Bye,**

**Mahiara****Hiteru**


End file.
